


Team Dueling Practice

by VoicesOfChaos



Series: Zexal Month 2016 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma, Ryoga, and Kaito are training for an upcoming tournament but can they keep their minds on cards and not each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Dueling Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Zexal Month 2016. Another OT3. A little more juicier. The Arc-V reference is simply an easter egg.

Yuma and Shark had both arrived at Kaito's lab.

“You're both late.” said Kaito in an annoyed tone.

Shark looked at the time and yelled, “By two minutes! Jeez what crawled inside of you and died? You're such a pushy bastard.”

Kaito clenched his fist as he walked up to Shark, “We have things to do fish-brain! Every second counts. Or do you need that beaten into that thick skull of yours?”

Yuma threw his arms around both of them and said, “Guys guys! Don't fight! We have dueling to do.”

Shark and Kaito kept their gazes locked on each other still. Yuma suddenly kissed Shark's cheek and then Kaito's cheek. That made them both calm down and relax.

Yuma chuckled, “Wow if I wasn't here you two would have killed each other long ago.”

“Yeah pretty much.” mumbles Shark.

“Like a weakling like you could kill me.” replied Kaito.

“While sadly our schedule says you are dueling Yuma first so save your fighting words for him.” explained Shark.

Yuma, Shark, and Kaito had formed a team for the team dueling championship coming up. It had been a few years since the fate of the world rested in their hands and while they had all kept up with dueling, their skills did get a bit rusty. Even if they had defeated a god of despair before doesn't mean this tournament would be a cakewalk. They had been practicing every day to sharpen their dueling and be the best team there was.

Kaito did plenty of research and ended up completely changing his entire deck to a new kind of deck. Shark changed a card or two every time he dueled and was slowly making progress on what kind of deck fit him best. Yuma on the other hand was very stubborn. He had grown quite sentimental about his deck and didn't really want to change anything. Even the bad cards that kept making him lose. Kaito and Shark would need to gang up on him and talk his ear off all night just to convince him to replace one card. It was so frustrating.

Yuma's practice duel with Kaito didn't last long. Kaito increased the attack of his three Cipher Wings and dropped Yuma's life points to zero.

“I call next game against Yuma.” yelled Shark.

Kaito smirked, “According to the schedule I am suppose to duel you next. Don't tell me that you are chicken.”

Shark's face tightened up, “Do you know what happened to the last guy that called me chicken?”

Yuma jumped up and wrapped his arms around Shark, “You became best friends and even lovers with him.”

Yuma pressed his lips against Shark's and started making out with him. For a split-second Shark backed away in annoyance but then he leaned in and put one hand behind Yuma's head. Shark's other hand grabbed Yuma's ass as he fiercely made out with him.

Through the sloppy kissing Shark remarked, “Damn it Yuma! Way to mess me up.”

Kaito watched in annoyance as he loosened his collar a bit, he suddenly felt very hot. “Damn it guys, save that for later. We aren't going to win the tournament if we always too busy fucking each others brains out.”

Yuma laughed, “But it we might have more fun doing that instead.”

Shark slapped Yuma's ass, “Kaito is right. Duel me first and then we can have more fun.”

Yuma pouted, “Yeah ok. Lets have fun dueling!”

Shark walked over to Kaito and whispered to him, “Keep a close eye on Yuma's dueling. We need to help him improve. He still isn't as good as the old Yuma yet.”

Shark gave Kaito a quick kiss on his lips and tried to walk away but Kaito grabbed his hands.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I hate that weak half-ass shit. If you are going to kiss me do it like you mean it. Or do you just want to savior the taste of Yuma in your mouth?”

Without warning Shark tripped Kaito so he fell on his back. Shark quickly straddled him and pinned him down as he fiercely made out with Kaito. Kaito's hand grabbed Shark's ass while his other hand was rubbing his crouch.

Yuma screamed, “Hey no fair! You just told me to stop! I thought we were suppose to duel!”

Kaito shoved Shark off of him so he rolled over on his back.

“Yuma is right. Duel him. You don't interest me when you are distracted.”

Shark slowly stood up and drew his five cards. This was going to be a difficult duel. His arousal made him feel so distracted. But he had to focus on cards, stats, numbers, everything Yuma might be thinking, strategies, math, he wanted to be all over Yuma more, what moves his opponent would make, he wanted to be all over Kaito more too, what combos to pull off, he totally couldn't focus!

As the duel progressed Yuma was doing surprisingly well. Shark had made a few sloppy mistakes and just couldn't seem to get his momentum going. Shark was on the verge of losing, Yuma was going to win.

Kaito walked over Yuma and placed one hand on Yuma's ass while the other wrapped around his front to grab his crouch. Kaito sucked on Yuma's earlobe as he said, “You're doing good but Shark seems very distracted. Can you duel well while you are distracted.”

“Not this distracted,” Yuma panted, “Why do you need to get me so hard suddenly. Please don't stop.”

“Then keep dueling and don't fuck up.” Kaito tightened his grip to emphasis his point.

Shark rubbed his hand into his forehead. He couldn't believe that sly punk Kaito was doing this. How come he got to feel up Yuma right in front of him like that. He was going to win this duel and teach them both a lesson.

On Yuma's very next turn he forgot to set a key card he needed to win. Shark took advantage of it and was able to make a come-back victory. As soon as the duel ended Shark ran over to them.

Kaito suddenly stopped touching Yuma and started walking away, “You disappoint me Yuma. Now you get nothing from me.”

Shark put his arm around Yuma's shoulder as they both gave each other a look. They both knew exactly what to do without even exchanging any words. They both jumped onto to Kaito and pinned him to the ground. In no time everyone's clothes were coming off as they all grind against each others bodies.

Once again like every night of duel training with these three, it dissolved into a threesome and they got nothing else done.

 


End file.
